iFreddy Krueger
by Aradia2
Summary: Freddy Kreuger pays a visit to Carly and her friends. Creddie, Samxoc, Sam/Spencer friendship on hiatus
1. Prologue

She thought she had smelled bacon

iFreddy Kreuger

Rated PG-14

Summary: Freddy Kreuger makes a visit to Carly and her friends

A/N: My first iCarly fic. Just a little something for Halloween (hopefully I'll have it finished by then).

A/N 2: This isn't beta'd. It's just supposed to be for fun, but if anybody sees any glaringly obvious mistakes please let me know. Thanks! :D

!!

Prologue:

She thought she had smelled bacon. She followed the smell from her room, down the stairs and into what should have been her kitchen, but instead of the red tiling her mother had installed in the kitchen last week her feet landed on freezing concrete. There were pipes lined against the wall where the cat clock should have been ticking and a boiler sat in place of the stove. Nothing looked familiar, even the smell of bacon had dissipated.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" She caught herself calling out before she realized how pathetic she sounded.

"Of course no one's here, you moron." She mumbled to herself. "You're obviously having a nightmare. Just get it over with." She frowned and stepped closer to the center of the room. She turned quickly and observed the rest of the room. "Leaky pipes, check. Cold floor, check. Weird furnace, check. Out of place children's drawings, check. Yeah, this place is suitably creepy. I have got to stop eating burritos before bed."

The noise started when she was look at the drawings hanging on the wall. At first she thought it was her imagination, but then it came again, a quiet scraping. She turned and looked behind her, but only the bare walls of the room greeted her. She turned back around, only to hear the noise again.

"Would you quit with the noises already! I get it. I'm terrified. There's no need for the horror movie sound effects." She rolled her eyes and began to explore the furnace. She had just opened the tiny door to the inside when the sound came again. This time she refused to pay any attention to it. She leaned forward and inspected the inside. It was dark and smelled like burnt old meat. She could see part of a doll head and an old comic in the ashes. The sound was getting louder. It scraped quickly across the cement walls and heavy footsteps joined it. She could hear them coming closer and closer. She tried to ignore it, but her hand tightened on the furnace door, her breath came quicker and her ears strained to here the next scrape. A quiet laugh sounded right behind her ear and she could stand it no more. She whirled around only to be greeted with an empty room. No sinister figure, no heavy footsteps, only a dusty basement. Her lungs deflated and she laughed at her own idiocy. It wasn't like her to be afraid of a couple of spooky noises. She was really tired of this dream. It was getting on her nerves.

To prove that she wasn't a scaredy cat, she turned back to the furnace and stuck her head in, deliberately ignoring the rest of the room. Then a scarred head burst out of the ashes and laughed. She screamed and jumped back into a hard body. Before she could register the contact in her brain she jerked back and around only to find the same scarred head, and the body that went with it, standing behind her. The man continued to laugh and raised his hand in a wave. A cracked leather glove covered his hand and on the tips of his fingers, five sharp blades sliced past each other. The blades flashed down toward her and she felt them slice through her nightgown. She screamed and sat up in bed, breathing hard. When she steadied her breath she managed to laugh at herself.

"You are such a wuss." She said, but when she looked down she could see skin through five slashes in her nightgown.


	2. Chapter 1

She thought she had smelled bacon

iFreddy Kreuger

Rated PG-14

Summary: Freddy Kreuger makes a visit to Carly and her friends

A/N: My first iCarly fic. Just a little something for Halloween (hopefully I'll have it finished by then).

A/N 2: This isn't beta'd. It's just supposed to be for fun, but if anybody sees any glaringly obvious mistakes please let me know. Thanks! :D

!!

Part One:

It was late. The street was quiet and the apartment building had settled into a night of rest. Spencer's alarm clock glared the early morning numbers in his eyes. 3:26 am, to early to be up. He wasn't sure what had woken him, and then he heard a noise from the living room. He yawned and threw the covers off. He tripped and stumbled over art supplies and junkyard finds until he found his jogging pants and slipped them on over his boxers. The rumble of late night infomercials sneaked into his room. He figured Carly had probably had another nightmare. She hadn't been sleeping well.

"Couldn't sleep?" Spencer asked as he staggered out of his bedroom and into the dark living room. He looked at the couch and a curly-haired blonde turned to look at him. A piece of bacon hung out of her mouth. She didn't have the decency to blush. "Sam? I thought you were Carly. What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep and you guys always have bacon."

"You came all the way over here to eat bacon and watch infomercials at 3:30 in the morning?"

"Yup, I'm crazy like that." Sam said. She watched Spencer sit down on the opposite end of the couch and offered him her plate. "Bacon?"

Spencer declined and they sat quietly watching some woman gush over a multi-functional kitchen and laundry appliance.

"I wonder what happens if you put carrots in and hit bleach instead of dice? Do you think you get albino carrots?" Spencer commented at one point. Sam laughed, but didn't take her eyes off the TV. They continued to watch. Spencer struggled to stay awake, but his eyes were heavy and his head drooped. He could feel himself nodding off, but before oblivion could take over Sam spoke.

"I had a nightmare." She said without looking at Spencer or turning her attention away from the slicing, dicing, laundry doing gizmo. "It was such a stupid dream, but I didn't want to be alone."

"Where's your mom?" Spencer asked.

"Vegas with her new boyfriend, Ted." She said his name like it was something she'd pulled out from under bed.

"Next time call. You shouldn't be taking the metro this late at night."

"I took a cab."

"I can always come pick you up."

"Thanks Spence."


	3. Chapter 2

She thought she had smelled bacon

iFreddy Kreuger

Rated PG-14

Summary: Freddy Kreuger makes a visit to Carly and her friends

A/N: My first iCarly fic. Just a little something for Halloween (hopefully I'll have it finished by then).

A/N 2: This isn't beta'd. It's part of my warm-up for NaNoWrimo. I'm practicing not obsessively editing every sentence, but if anybody sees any glaringly obvious mistakes please let me know. Thanks! :D

!!

**Part Two:**

Carly's alarm went off as the sun finished its morning climb into the sky. She reached out and hit the snooze button before digging deeper into her duvet and going back to sleep.

Ten minutes later the beeping was louder and refused to be ignored. Carly pulled the offensive machine out of the wall and threw it across the room. She sat up and glared at it as it lay forlornly on the floor under her Cuttlefish poster. Then she crawled out of bed and into the shower. Forty-five minutes later she bounced down the stairs to find Spencer and Sam sacked out on the couch. Spencer was seated on one end with his head leaning against the back of the couch. Sam was curled up on the other end snoring loudly.

Twenty minutes later breakfast was on the table and Spencer and Sam were waking up. Carly smiled at them as she finished pouring the orange juice.

"Hey, there sleepy heads. It's about time you woke up. We have to leave for school soon."

"What time is it?" Sam asked through a yawn. She stood up and stretched her arms almost knocking Spencer's head off when he tried to stand up. "Sorry."

"It's time to eat up and brush your teeth." Carly said. "There's a spare toothbrush in my bathroom."

Carly, Spencer, and Sam ate breakfast quickly and, after brushing their teeth, the girls left for school. As they left Carly's apartment they met up with Freddie, who was just leaving his own home.

"Hey, Carly…What is she doing here?" Freddie asked.

"Dork hunting. Look I caught one!" Sam said as she grabbed Freddie's arm. Freddie pushed her away and glared at Carly.

"I thought mornings were our time…without Sam."

"Sorry, she was sort-of passed out on my couch with Spencer when I came downstairs this morning."

"With Spencer?" Freddie asked.

"Can it dork." Sam said. "Look, you guys start without me. I forgot my bag. I'll catch up."

She ran back into the apartment while Freddie and Carly started down the hall. They walked close together and every once in a while Freddie's hand would _accidentally_ brush Carly's. Carly rolled her eyes, but she smiled indulgently at him when he wasn't looking. Sometimes she didn't know if she wanted to hit him or kiss him. Growing up was complicated.

Inside the apartment Sam grabbed her bag from the chair and then peaked her head into Spencer's room. He was standing in front of his closet holding two shirts. When he noticed Sam he held the shirts out to her.

"Red with yellow stripes or yellow with red stripes?" He asked her.

"Definitely the yellow with red stripes."

"Awesome!" Spencer said. He shrugged into his shirt and looked at Sam. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering…about last night?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Sam said before hurrying out of the apartment and running to catch up with Carly and Freddie.

Sam caught up with her two best friends halfway to school. She slowed as she neared them and watched them walk. Freddie had grown quite a bit the last year. Puberty, he told her. So when Carly talked he had to lean down to hear her. He did so eagerly, looking straight into her eyes. Carly smiled up at him and continued to talk his ear off. Sam rolled her eyes. Those two sickened her.

"Hey, break it up you two." She called as she reached them. They quickly jumped away from each other and attempted to hide the blushes that lit up their faces.

"So, Sam, you and Spencer?" Freddie said just to get on her nerves.

"Eww, gross! It was so not like that! He's old." Sam replied. She made a gagging noise to enunciate the disgust she felt.

"He's not old! He's twenty-six." Carly said, defending her brother.

"He's still like a grown-up…sort of." Sam said. "And we just fell asleep."

"Why were you there in the first place?" Carly asked. She looped her arm through her two best friends' and began to skip. They continued their insane dash along the yellow brick road for several minutes before Sam answered.

"I had this stupid nightmare and couldn't sleep."

"So you decided it was a good idea to make your way fifteen city blocks to my apartment in the middle of the night?"

"Well, I didn't have anything better to do."

They talked about school and the next iCarly for the rest of the walk. Sam wanted to pull another prank on Lewbert, but Carly wanted to interview the new kid on the first floor.

"So, what was it about?" Freddie asked as the trio paused by Carly's locker.

"Huh?" "What?" Sam and Carly replied.

"The nightmare, what was it about."

"Oh, your face." Sam said before pushing Freddie into a locker and walking away. Freddie rubbed his arm and threw a snickers wrapper that was in his pocket toward Sam. It missed by half a football field and drifted harmlessly to the floor.

"Why do you care what Sam dreamed?" Carly asked. She checked her lip gloss in her locker mirror and then smiled at Freddie. Freddie smiled back and boldly pushed her hair back from her face before answering.

"I was just curious about what could scare the spawn of Satan. I wondered if it was something I could pick up from Mall-Mart."

"Freddie!"

"I'm kidding…sort of. I was just curious. I wanted to know if it was anything like…"

"Like what?" Carly asked. Freddie reddened and turned away from her, but she caught his arm and forced him around to face her. "Did you have a bad dream too?"

"Not really. It was stupid."

"Freddie?" Carly flashed that smile that she knew always made him cave. Sometimes she felt bad about manipulating Freddie, but if he was having trouble sleeping…

"Look, it was just this scary guy with knives for fingernails."

"Knives for fingernails? Did he have a dirty brown hat and scars all over his body?" Carly asked in a hushed voice. Her fingers were digging into Freddie's arm and her face had lost all of its color.

"Carly," Freddie asked. "How did you know?"

"I had the same dream."

**!!**

By the end of the day Sam had forgotten about her sleepless night and was mentally preparing herself for a night of horror movies and a set of pranks she had been planning all week to play on Freddie.

"Hey, Sam." A tall boy with dark hair and dimples interuppted Sam's last minute planning.

"Hey, new kid."

"It's Tyler actually."

"Yeah, I don't care. What do you want?" Sam stopped piling books into her bag and turned to look at the boy. He was kind of cute in a shaggy haired, smiling, Cuttlefish t-shirt kind of way.

"What are you doing tonight? I thought maybe we could catch a movie" Tyler asked. He smiled charmingly at Sam as if the power of his smile was enough to get her to say yes. And less then ten seconds later Sam found herself falling unde his spell.

"How about I see your movie and raise you a monster movie fest? Tonight's our annual horror movie sleepover at Carly's."

"A sleepover, like spend the night? I'd love to, but my mother would freak if I spent the night at a girl's house."

"Look, just tell your parents that we spend the entire night in the living room with Carly's older brother Spencer."

"Is that the truth?"

"For the most part. Carly usually sends Spencer to bed around one. He doesn't do to well without sleep. Mrs. Benson, on the other hand, checks in on us every fifteen minutes. She wants to make sure all the outlets are covered and none of us are using forks."

"That's…" Tyler trailed off. His fear of Freddie's mom had jumped a few points. She was now beating clowns and Lewbert's mole as the thing most likely to give him nightmares.

"She'll probably be the scariest thing we see all night. If Michael Myers and Leatherface came up against Mrs. Benson, she'd take away their knife and chainsaw and give them spoons."


	4. Chapter 3

She thought she had smelled bacon

iFreddy Kreuger

Rated PG-14

Summary: Freddy Kreuger makes a visit to Carly and her friends

A/N: My first iCarly fic. Just a little something for Halloween (hopefully I'll have it finished by then).

A/N 2: This isn't beta'd. It's part of my warm-up for NaNoWrimo. I'm practicing not obsessively editing every sentence, but if anybody sees any glaringly obvious mistakes please let me know. Thanks! :D

!!

**Part 3**

"Spencer?" Carly called out when she entered her apartment. She dropped her backpack on the couch and directed Freddie to put the grocery bags he was carrying down in the kitchen. She might have overdone it on the popcorn and Peppy-Cola, but Sam invited the new kid and Spencer said Socko might stop by. Her small little sleepover was turning into quite the party.

"Up here!" Carly lifted her head and kept lifting it until she was looking at the ceiling. Spencer was hanging by a cable. He held other cables in his arms and attached to the cables was the largest dismembered hand she had ever seen. It was withered, bloody, and clearly made out of paper mache and steel rods.

"What is that?" Carly asked. Freddie came out of the kitchen and joined her in hand-gazing. They both watched Spencer string up his bloody hand while balancing precariously inside a loop of rope.

"It's my new sculpture! I made it in honor of our horror movie night. What do you think?"

"Very gory. It looks like it came right from the night of the living dead." Freddie commented. Then he wiped at the red paint that had dripped on his cheek and down his neck. "Maybe you should have let it dry a little more. The dripping paint is a bit to realistic for me."

"Sorry, Freddie, I've been doing some touch-ups. Zombie hands can never have enough red paint! Which reminds me, can somebody hand me the green decay?"

Carly picked up the paint can Spencer was pointing to and offered it to him. She stood on her tiptoes, but Spencer's reach just wasn't long enough to reach the can. He had to pump his legs and rock his body back and forth to make the rope he was hanging from swing closer to Carly. "Just a little bit more" He said, but he still couldn't reach. He wiggled farther out of the harness and was less than an inch from the can.

"Swing faster, Spencer." Carly said and Spencer pumped harder. His hand hit the can and his fingers grasped the handle. He lifted the can, over-balanced and slammed to the ground, the paint can flying at toward the door. Instead of hitting the door and bouncing off it landed hard on the ground and the paint exploded all over Mrs. Benson, who had just opened the door.

"Owww." Spencer said while Carly and Freddy covered their mouths with their hands and tried to control their laughter.

!!

At 6:30 the snacks were set out, the living room floor was covered with blankets and pillows, Spencer's sculpture was hanging securely from the ceiling, and Sam was half-dressed, pacing the iCarly studio.

"Sam, you have to calm down." Carly said from one of the bean bags that were thrown haphazardly around the studio.

"Can't calm down. Can't breathe. Everything is dizzy. I need ham." Sam said quickly and with short puffs of breath to punctuate her panic. Carly laughed and handed Sam the tank top she had picked to wear with the cutest pyjama pants Carly owned.

"You don't need ham. You need to finish getting dressed. I don't think being half-dressed on the first date is quite the message you want to send to Tyler." Carly shook the tank she was holding. Sam got the hint and grabbed it out of her hands. She shrugged it on and went back to pacing.

Sam was always the one Carly could depend on in a crisis. She was cool as a cucumber, dependable, she never faltered. Whether she was standing up to Principal Franklin or pulling a new prank on Lewbert Sam was always a brave one, but whenever there was a boy in her life she broke down into a gibbering idiot. It was disconcertin and a little bit hilarious at the same time. Carly always felt a little guilty about laughing at Sam's nerves. Freddie, on the other hand, found great delight in making Sam feel even worse.

"Is Sam still freaking out?" Freddie asked. He brought an iced-tea to Carly and sat on one of the other bean bags. They both turned to watch Sam pace. She had produced a piece of jerky from somewhere and was starting to calm down.

"I think she's getting better." Carly said.

"Guess you didn't tell her about that zit then." Freddie said. Sam stopped pacing and glared at Freddie.

"The only zit in this room is you, Fredward." She said.

"Well, I'm the one who can see your face and I can also see the bit red zit on your forehead." Freddie said. Sam glared at him before rushing out of the room and toward the bathroom.

"I didn't see a zit." Carly said.

"That's because there wasn't one."

"You're mean."

!!

The violins grew to a screeching high as she creeped down the stairs. The house was dark, a dog barked down the street, and slow, sure footsteps made their way across the kitchen floor. She gripped the baseball bat tighter and drew in a deep breath. She counted to five and jumped into the doorway brandishing her bat. There was no one in the kitchen. The moon shined through the window and illuminated an empty kitchen with a sink full of dirty dishes. The girl breathed a sigh of relief and turned to go back to bed. Behind her stood a tall stranger. She jumped back and…

"Ahhhh!" Carly screamed and jumped up off the floor and onto the couch, practically in Freddie's lap. She buried her head into his shoulder and gripped his arm. "Tell me when it's over." She said.

"Dude, it's her boyfriend." Sam said. She rolled her eyes and grabbed another handful of popcorn. She offered half to Tyler, who was sitting next to her on the floor. He took it and leaned closer to her.

"So, when do we get to the scary movies?" He asked.

"I know right." Sam replied. She wiped her buttery hand on her pants and grabbed Tyler's hand. "So, having a good time?"

"Popcorn, bad horror movies and a pretty girl, what's not to love?" He replied.

"You think I'm pretty?"

"No, I often ask out ugly girls."

"Different folks for different strokes." Sam said. They turned their attention back to the movie. The girl on the TV ran out her back door and into the woods behind her house. Behind her the killer kept a slow and steady pace. The music grew and Carly screamed again. This time she landed in Freddie's lap and her foot kicked Sam in the head. Sam threw a piece of popcorn at Carly and whispered to Tyler.

"You want to see the iCarly studio? This movie is turning out to be more painful than I expected…in several ways."

Tyler looked up to where Spencer was snoring on the couch and then over to Carly gripping onto Freddie so tight he was starting to turn purple from lack of oxygen and stood up.

"After you."


End file.
